Mystic falls version 2012
by Arwen Jedusor
Summary: Ma première fiction : Deux jeunes filles arrivent à Mystic Falls, ce sont des sorcières, elles vont rencontrer Elena, les frères Salvatore et tout leurs amis .. l'arrivée dans cette ville va-t-elles leur porter Bonheur ou Malheur ? Dites moi si vous aimez
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

L'histoire commence par deux jeunes filles hors du commun, enfin .. hors du commun, dans le commun des mortels..

L'une s'appelle Sofia Elfellah, 19 ans d'origine franco-espagnol. Elle a des longs cheveux chatains clairs arrivant dans le bas du dos, des yeux verts clairs et une peau légèrement halée .

L'autre se nomme Arwen Michaelis, 19 ans aussi d'origine anglo-japonais. De longs cheveux de jais dégradés, des yeux d'un vert émeraude peu commun accompagnés d'une peau d'un blanc pâle fragile.

Ces deux jeunes filles que tout oppose mais que malgré leurs différences se complètent parfaitement. Elles sont de puissantes sorcières à l'avenir incroyable. On pourrait les comparer au Ying et au Yang ! L'une est joviale et affectueuse et l'autre est plus froide et reservée. En fin de compte, elles se complètent parfaitement,comme deux soeurs de coeurs.

Depuis qu'elles ont su qu'elles possèdaient des pouvoirs, elles ont décidés de s'émanciper, de voyager, connaître d'autres cultures, d'autres façon de vivre, de penser, ect. Mais démenager tout le temps n'a pas que des avantages enfin ... Aujourd'hui, elles se retrouvent au beau milieu de l'Amérique, ok c'est sur c'est pas original comme destination mais bon. Elles sont à Mystic Falls, une petite ville ringarde légèrement pommée...

Seulement, avec ce qui va leur arriver par la suite, elles ne le penseront plus très longtemps...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I:**

**Le début d'une nouvelle vie...**

POV OMNISCIENT

Arwen: Mystic Falls plus glauque comme nom on fait pas !

Sofia: T'inquiète Black, je suis sûr qu'elle sera bien cette ville, dit-elle en riant.

Arwen : Mfff...

Sophia: En attendant, on est arrivées dans notre nouveau chez-nous.

Arwen: Youpi, dit elle d'un ton ironique.

Arrivées devant leur nouveau chez-elles, elles découvrirent une jolie maison a un seul étage contenant 3 magnifiques chambres, 2 salles de bains spacieuses, une cuisine américaine (sans dec), un salon ouvert, le tout accompagné d'un beau petit jardin.

Puis après avoir mis et ranger leurs affaires (ce qui leur a pris, il faut l'avouer, toute leur après-midi et une bonne partie de leur soirée) elles se posèrent enfin sur leur nouveau canapé.

Arwen: Serieusement Blanche, pourquoi ont est venu ici déjà?

Sophia: Parce que dans cette ville il y a des manifestations de magie sombre et de magie pure, et aussi car dans le livre sacré des Sorcières il est écrit que cette ville a beaucoup de faces cachées, que cela concerne la chasse aux sorcières ou la chasse aux vampires, on pourrait apprendre beaucoup de choses grâce à elle.

Arwen(faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre): Et donc ... ?

Sophia: Bah ça à l'air cool ! Ne me dis pas que tu pense le contraire ? NON ne répond même pas à ça, dit elle en commencant a partir vers sa chambre. Et va te reposer, demain c'est notre premier jour de cours !

Sur ces paroles Arwen soupira et partit elle aussi dans sa chambre, car elle avait le préssentiment que demain allait être une longue journée..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II:**

Le premier jour de cours

POV OMNISCIENT

_Un premier jour de cours est toujours stressant, encore plus quand on est nouvelle. Mais pour Arwen et Sofia c'est devenu une habitude .. surtout qu'elles adoraient impréssioner ! C'est certain qu'arriver en grosse moto noir pour Arwen et en belle voiture de sport blanche pour Sofia était marquant ... Sans se préoccuper de leurs vêtements !_

_Arwen était vêtue d'un jean noir avec des grosses griffures sur les cuisses, avec une ceinture en soie rouge accompagnée d'un haut rouge lui aussi avec d'un côté une manche longue avec griffure sur l'avant bras et de l'autre côté une manche courte, recouvert d'une veste en cuir et tout cela accompagné d'une paire de Rangers noirs elles aussi. Ses vêtements, accentuait sa peau pâle et sa fragilitée , qui n'est qu'une apparence, mais aussi ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux attachés étaient mis sur le côté et tombaient sur ses reins._

_Sa meilleure amie Sofia, était vêtue d'une veste marron, d'un tee-shirt manches longues de couleur clair, d'un pantalon jean slim avec des bottes dorées et une ceinture. Ses vêtements accentuaient ses formes et son maquillage faisait resortir ses tendres yeux vert clair. Lachées dans son dos, ses longs cheveux virvoltaient au vent._

_Seulement quelques minutes après leur arrivée, quelque peu remarquée, le lycée ne parlait pratiquement que d'elles._

Arwen: Sérieux, blanche ..Tout cette attention t'en a pas marre ? Dit-elle en soupirant.

Sophia: Mhmm .. non .. Excusez-moi ?

Secrétaire: Oui, mademoiselle.

Sophia: Nous sommes Sofia Elfellah et Arwen Michaelis les nouvelles, dit-elle en souriant.

Secrétaire: Oh bien sûr, bienvenue mesdemoiselles, tenez votre emploi du temps.

Sophia & Arwen: Merci, repondirent les deux jeunes filles en coeur.

Sophia: Bon .. on commence par Littérature.

Arwen: ... regardant dans le vide.

Sophia: Black?

Arwen: ... toujours dans le vide.

_Sophia: Eh oh, Black ! _

_Arwen: Hein? quoi? Dit-elle en sursautant._

_Sophia: Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure il se passe quoi?_

_Arwen: Oh... Tu n'as rien sentis de... bizarre .. ?_

_Sophia: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?_

_Arwen: L'air, les vibrations j'ai l'impréssion..._

_Sophia: T'as raison, on dirait un..._

_Arwen: Vampire... finit-elle en écarquillant les yeux._

_Sophia: Quoi ?_

_Arwen: Regarde là._

_Et elle avait raison, arrivée devant leur salle de Littérature, elles virent un couple, une belle brune accompagnée d'un brun à la peau extrêmement pâle. Ce jeune homme appelé Stefan était un vampire..._

_Tout en cachant leur étonnement elles s'assirent au fond de la salle._

_Sophia: Un vampire... cela m'étonne pas. Mais quand même j'aurais pensé qu'après les chasses aux vampires ils auraient désertés._

_Arwen: Bah tu vois bien Blanche que ce n'est pas le cas. En plus ce vampire à l'air de s'être épris de la mortelle là._

_Sophia: Cas classique, tu crois que c'est quoi ? Une nouvelle version de Twilight ?_

_Arwen: Oh, pitié non..._

_Professeur: Bonjour tout le monde, je suis votre professeur de littérature , je vous ai tous eu l'année dernière donc nous allons juste laisser les deux nouvelles se présenter. Mesdemoiselles approchez s'il vous plaît._

_Arwen & Sophia: Génial ! _

Sophia: Salut, je m'appelle Sofia Elfelah j'ai 17 ans je suis née en Espagne mais j'ai vécu en France hum... je suis émancipée et j'ai voyagé à peu près partout dans le monde et je suis très heureuse d'être ici.

Arwen: Et moi je m'appelle Arwen Michaelis j'ai 17 ans je suis née au Japon où j'ai vécu la moitié de mon enfance puis j'ai déménagée en Angleterre. Je suis émancipée moi aussi, j'ai voyagé à peu près dans le monde entier.

M. Wagesen: Où êtes-vous allez exactement?

Sophia: Oh, toute l'europe, la Russie, le Japon, le Brésil ... enfin c'est assez long ...

M. Wagesen: Vos parents doivent beaucoup vous aimez.

Arwen: Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre problème, monsieur, dit-elle froidement.

M. Wagesen: Oh .. Bon vous pouvez vous asseoir.

_Sophia: Ca va?_

_Arwen: Bien-sûr ! Sauf que je déteste les gens trop curieux.. dit-elle d'un ton en colère._

_Sophia: Je sais bien .._

A la fin du cours, elles flanèrent dans le couloir en attendant le prochain cours, qui est biologie.

Fille: Excusez-moi ?

Sophia: Oui.

Fille: Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes.

Sophia: Enchantée ..

Caroline: Sofia Elfelah, je sais et toi tu dois être Arwen Michaelis. Ravie de vous rencontrez, je me disais que comme vous étiez nouvelles vous vouliez peut-être qu'on vous fassent visiter la ville ?

Sophia: Oh...

Arwen: Non, merci et puis je ne pense pas que cette ville soit aussi intéressante que ça côté visite.

Caroline: Oui, mais je connais pleins d'endroits géniaux.

Arwen: Non merci, bon désolé mais on doit y aller, on a cours.

Caroline: Oh bien sûr ... Alors on se retrouve à la caféteria, dit-elle alors qu'elle partait en souriant.

Sophia: Bien-sûr on serait enchanter moi et Arwen.

Après cette courte discussion disons...intéressante et le cours de biologie ... aussi intéressant. Elles allèrent à la caféteria.

Caroline: Arwen, Sofia par ici !

Arwen: Oh non... soupira-t-elle.

Sophia: Aller viens Black ! Salut Caroline.

Caroline: Asseyez-vous, je vous présente. Arwen, Sofia je vous présente Elena Gilbert son petit ami Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Benette la meilleure amie d'Elena et Matt Donovan.

Arwen & Sophia: Enchantées de faire votre connaissance.

Tous: Nous aussi.

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance et regarder d'un mauvais oeil le vampire, elles poursuivèrent les cours jusqu'à 16heures.

Arrivées devant leur nouveau chez-elles, elles découvrirent une jolie maison a un seul étage contenant 3 magnifiques chambres, 2 salles de bains spacieuses, une cuisine américaine (sans dec), un salon ouvert, le tout accompagné d'un beau petit jardin.

Puis après avoir mis et ranger leurs affaires (ce qui leur a pris, il faut l'avouer, toute leur après-midi et une bonne partie de leur soirée) elles se posèrent enfin sur leur nouveau canapé.

Arwen: Serieusement Blanche, pourquoi ont est venu ici déjà?

Sophia: Parce que dans cette ville il y a des manifestations de magie sombre et de magie pure, et aussi car dans le livre sacré des Sorcières il est écrit que cette ville a beaucoup de faces cachées, que cela concerne la chasse aux sorcières ou la chasse aux vampires, on pourrait apprendre beaucoup de choses grâce à elle.

Arwen(faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre): Et donc ... ?

Sophia: Bah ça à l'air cool ! Ne me dis pas que tu pense le contraire ? NON ne répond même pas à ça, dit elle en commencant a partir vers sa chambre. Et va te reposer, demain c'est notre premier jour de cours !

Sur ces paroles Arwen soupira et partit elle aussi dans sa chambre, car elle avait le préssentiment que demain allait être une longue journée..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre III:**

**Mystic Grill**

_Le lendemain, les deux sorcières arrivèrent au lycée cette fois-ci avec une magnifique Audi grise. Elles entrèrent rapidement dans le lycée à cause de la forte pluie. Arrivées Illico Presto elles se dirigèrent au 2ème étage pour le cours d'histoire._

_POV SOPHIA_

Professeur: Bonjour, je suis Alaric Saltzman votre nouveau professeur d'histoire mais certains me connaissent déjà. Bien ! Nous allons parler enfin non ... Vous allez faire un exposé sur Mystic Falls, que ce soit sur un lieu ou sur un moment de l'histoire de notre chère ville. Vous vous mettrez par groupe de 4 personnes, je veux les détails de votre sujet, les anecdotes et si oui ou non il y a eu des répercutions sur notre ville. Et c'est à faire pour dans 2 semaines.

_Après la fin du cours, avec Arwen on traina dans les couloirs._

Fille: Heu ... Sofia ?

Moi: Hum, oh tu es .. Elena c'est ça ?

Elena: Oui, répondit-elle en souriant, je voulais vous parlez à propos du devoir d'histoire, est-ce que vous voudriez bien vous mettre avec moi et Stefan?

Moi: Oh .. Heu .. Bien-sûr.

Elena: Cool ! On se retrouve ce week-end si ça ne vous dérange pas. Chez moi 10h30?

Moi: Aucun problème, ça te va Arwen ? dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Arwen: Ce que j'en dis moi ... c'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser !

Elena: Tenez, l'adresse, si il y a un problème vous pouvez m'appeller sur ce numéro. Bon on se voit à la caféteria !

Moi: Ok.

Arwen: Blanche...

Moi: Quoi ? On pouvait quand même pas refuser !

Arwen: Et ben si ! Désolée mais c'est pas mon "KIFF" de bavarder avec un fichu vampire pendant toute une après-midi !

Moi: Arwen ! Tu sais tous les vampires ne sont pas comme ceux qu'on a connu avant ... Laisse-lui une chance, merde ! Allez fais-le pour moi ... reprit-je en faisant la moue.

Arwen (dans un long soupir): Ok ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour faire ami-ami non plus, y a des limites !

Moi(avec un grand sourire victoirieux): YES ! J'etais sûre que tu accepterais pour moi !

_A la fin des cours, on se dirigeait vers notre Audi, quand on entendit une voix derrière nous._

Mec: Eh, les filles !

Moi: Ah Matt, salut.

Matt: On va tous au Mystic Grill, un bar dans le centre ville, vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous avez rien de prévu..

Moi: Ca serait avec plaisir ! Aller Arwen, viens, ça va nous changer les idées en plus !

Arwen (en trainant des pieds): Pfffff.. Ok.

_Arriver là-bas, notre groupe composé de Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Caroline, Arwen et moi prit une table _

Caroline: Alors ? Pourquoi des filles ayant voyager dans le monde entier on attéris ici, à Mystic Falls ?

Moi: Famille ! Nos ancêtres vivaient ici .. enfin on croit ! Donc on est venu ici pour ça et aussi par curiosité. Mystic Falls c'est un nom assez étrange, on s'est dit que ça pouvait être une nouvelle aventure ! Répondis-je.

Matt: Il y a bien que ça d'intéressant ici, mais comment vous vous êtes connues ?

Moi: Nos parents se connaissaient donc .. on s'est vu pendant les vacances puis on a gardé contact, et aujourd'hui nous voilà inséparables ! ( Rires )

Matt: Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Arwen, fit-il remarquer.

Arwen: Je n'en vois pas la nécéssité quand on ne s'adresse pas directement à moi.

_D'un coup l'ambiance fut refroidi, Grrrrr elle est toujours obligée d'être froide avec les autres, même quand on veux se faire des amis.. _

Elena: Oh, tiens, Jérémy !

Jérémy: Oui, dit-il en venant vers notre table.

Elena: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Jérémy: Rien de spécial, juste envie de sortir.

Bonnie: Assied-toi alors, reprit-elle en souriant.

Elena: Jeremy, je te présente Sofia Elfellah.

Jérémy: Salut.

Moi: Salut !

Elena: Et voilà, Arwen Michaelis.

Arwen: Bonjour.

Jérémy: ...

Elena: Les filles, voila mon frère, Jérémy.

**Chapitre II:**

Le premier jour de cours

POV OMNISCIENT

_Un premier jour de cours est toujours stressant, encore plus quand on est nouvelle. Mais pour Arwen et Sofia c'est devenu une habitude .. surtout qu'elles adoraient impréssioner ! C'est certain qu'arriver en grosse moto noir pour Arwen et en belle voiture de sport blanche pour Sofia était marquant ... Sans se préoccuper de leurs vêtements !_

_Arwen était vêtue d'un jean noir avec des grosses griffures sur les cuisses, avec une ceinture en soie rouge accompagnée d'un haut rouge lui aussi avec d'un côté une manche longue avec griffure sur l'avant bras et de l'autre côté une manche courte, recouvert d'une veste en cuir et tout cela accompagné d'une paire de Rangers noirs elles aussi. Ses vêtements, accentuait sa peau pâle et sa fragilitée , qui n'est qu'une apparence, mais aussi ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux attachés étaient mis sur le côté et tombaient sur ses reins._

_Sa meilleure amie Sofia, était vêtue d'une veste marron, d'un tee-shirt manches longues de couleur clair, d'un pantalon jean slim avec des bottes dorées et une ceinture. Ses vêtements accentuaient ses formes et son maquillage faisait resortir ses tendres yeux vert clair. Lachées dans son dos, ses longs cheveux virvoltaient au vent._

_Seulement quelques minutes après leur arrivée, quelque peu remarquée, le lycée ne parlait pratiquement que d'elles._

Arwen: Sérieux, blanche ..Tout cette attention t'en a pas marre ? Dit-elle en soupirant.

Sophia: Mhmm .. non .. Excusez-moi ?

Secrétaire: Oui, mademoiselle.

Sophia: Nous sommes Sofia Elfellah et Arwen Michaelis les nouvelles, dit-elle en souriant.

Secrétaire: Oh bien sûr, bienvenue mesdemoiselles, tenez votre emploi du temps.

Sophia & Arwen: Merci, repondirent les deux jeunes filles en coeur.

Sophia: Bon .. on commence par Littérature.

Arwen: ... regardant dans le vide.

Sophia: Black?

Arwen: ... toujours dans le vide.

_Sophia: Eh oh, Black ! _

_Arwen: Hein? quoi? Dit-elle en sursautant._

_Sophia: Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure il se passe quoi?_

_Arwen: Oh... Tu n'as rien sentis de... bizarre .. ?_

_Sophia: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?_

_Arwen: L'air, les vibrations j'ai l'impréssion..._

_Sophia: T'as raison, on dirait un..._

_Arwen: Vampire... finit-elle en écarquillant les yeux._

_Sophia: Quoi ?_

_Arwen: Regarde là._

_Et elle avait raison, arrivée devant leur salle de Littérature, elles virent un couple, une belle brune accompagnée d'un brun à la peau extrêmement pâle. Ce jeune homme appelé Stefan était un vampire..._

_Tout en cachant leur étonnement elles s'assirent au fond de la salle._

_Sophia: Un vampire... cela m'étonne pas. Mais quand même j'aurais pensé qu'après les chasses aux vampires ils auraient désertés._

_Arwen: Bah tu vois bien Blanche que ce n'est pas le cas. En plus ce vampire à l'air de s'être épris de la mortelle là._

_Sophia: Cas classique, tu crois que c'est quoi ? Une nouvelle version de Twilight ?_

_Arwen: Oh, pitié non..._

_Professeur: Bonjour tout le monde, je suis votre professeur de littérature , je vous ai tous eu l'année dernière donc nous allons juste laisser les deux nouvelles se présenter. Mesdemoiselles approchez s'il vous plaît._

_Arwen & Sophia: Génial ! _

Sophia: Salut, je m'appelle Sofia Elfelah j'ai 17 ans je suis née en Espagne mais j'ai vécu en France hum... je suis émancipée et j'ai voyagé à peu près partout dans le monde et je suis très heureuse d'être ici.

Arwen: Et moi je m'appelle Arwen Michaelis j'ai 17 ans je suis née au Japon où j'ai vécu la moitié de mon enfance puis j'ai déménagée en Angleterre. Je suis émancipée moi aussi, j'ai voyagé à peu près dans le monde entier.

M. Wagesen: Où êtes-vous allez exactement?

Sophia: Oh, toute l'europe, la Russie, le Japon, le Brésil ... enfin c'est assez long ...

M. Wagesen: Vos parents doivent beaucoup vous aimez.

Arwen: Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre problème, monsieur, dit-elle froidement.

M. Wagesen: Oh .. Bon vous pouvez vous asseoir.

_Sophia: Ca va?_

_Arwen: Bien-sûr ! Sauf que je déteste les gens trop curieux.. dit-elle d'un ton en colère._

_Sophia: Je sais bien .._

A la fin du cours, elles flanèrent dans le couloir en attendant le prochain cours, qui est biologie.

Fille: Excusez-moi ?

Sophia: Oui.

Fille: Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes.

Sophia: Enchantée ..

Caroline: Sofia Elfelah, je sais et toi tu dois être Arwen Michaelis. Ravie de vous rencontrez, je me disais que comme vous étiez nouvelles vous vouliez peut-être qu'on vous fassent visiter la ville ?

Sophia: Oh...

Arwen: Non, merci et puis je ne pense pas que cette ville soit aussi intéressante que ça côté visite.

Caroline: Oui, mais je connais pleins d'endroits géniaux.

Arwen: Non merci, bon désolé mais on doit y aller, on a cours.

Caroline: Oh bien sûr ... Alors on se retrouve à la caféteria, dit-elle alors qu'elle partait en souriant.

Sophia: Bien-sûr on serait enchanter moi et Arwen.

Après cette courte discussion disons...intéressante et le cours de biologie ... aussi intéressant. Elles allèrent à la caféteria.

Caroline: Arwen, Sofia par ici !

Arwen: Oh non... soupira-t-elle.

Sophia: Aller viens Black ! Salut Caroline.

Caroline: Asseyez-vous, je vous présente. Arwen, Sofia je vous présente Elena Gilbert son petit ami Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Benette la meilleure amie d'Elena et Matt Donovan.

Arwen & Sophia: Enchantées de faire votre connaissance.

Tous: Nous aussi.

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance et regarder d'un mauvais oeil le vampire, elles poursuivèrent les cours jusqu'à 16heures.

Arrivées devant leur nouveau chez-elles, elles découvrirent une jolie maison a un seul étage contenant 3 magnifiques chambres, 2 salles de bains spacieuses, une cuisine américaine (sans dec), un salon ouvert, le tout accompagné d'un beau petit jardin.

Puis après avoir mis et ranger leurs affaires (ce qui leur a pris, il faut l'avouer, toute leur après-midi et une bonne partie de leur soirée) elles se posèrent enfin sur leur nouveau canapé.

Arwen: Serieusement Blanche, pourquoi ont est venu ici déjà?

Sophia: Parce que dans cette ville il y a des manifestations de magie sombre et de magie pure, et aussi car dans le livre sacré des Sorcières il est écrit que cette ville a beaucoup de faces cachées, que cela concerne la chasse aux sorcières ou la chasse aux vampires, on pourrait apprendre beaucoup de choses grâce à elle.

Arwen(faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre): Et donc ... ?

Sophia: Bah ça à l'air cool ! Ne me dis pas que tu pense le contraire ? NON ne répond même pas à ça, dit elle en commencant a partir vers sa chambre. Et va te reposer, demain c'est notre premier jour de cours !

Sur ces paroles Arwen soupira et partit elle aussi dans sa chambre, car elle avait le préssentiment que demain allait être une longue journée..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre IV:**

**Mystic grill et week-end**

POV d'Arwen:

Sophia: Enchantée de te connaître Jeremy. En faite t'es le frère d'Elena, mais tu n'es pas si jeune que ça...dit Sophia

Elena: Heu, j'ai été adoptée c'est pour ça qu'on a pas une grande différence d'âge ..

Sophia: Oh, excuse moi si c'est un sujet délicat ...

Elena: Non ne t'inquiète pas, et puis c'est pas comme ci tu pouvais le savoir, sourit-elle.

Caroline: Bon, c'est pas que les histoires m'ennuie mais j'ai soif, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Sofia: Une bière pour moi s'il te plaît, et un coca pour Arwen, dit-elle en me regardant comme pour avoir mon approbation.

_Je hocha le tête en signe de 'oui'._

Caroline: Ok et vous ?

Tous sauf Caroline, Sophia & Moi: Bière ! (Rires)

Elena(souriant) : Wow ! Ca fais bizarre de savoir que mon petit frère boit de la bière.

Jérémy: ...

Sophia: Tu as quel âge Jeremy ?

Jérémy: J'ai 17ans.

_Après avoir bu mon coca, je me leva et dit qu'il était temps de rentrer, car nous avions pas mal de choses à faire. Et avec un regard qui ne contestait aucun refus pour ma très chère Blanche nous partîmes chez nous._

_Les 3 jours qui suivirent furent calme sans compter la tentative désespérante de ma soi-disant amie à me faire intégrer dans le groupe d'amis de Caroline._

_Puis le moment tant redouté arriva. Samedi matin. Je me réveille à 8h30, fila à la douche et descendis dans la salle à manger où Sofia était déjà entrain de manger._

Sophia: Alors prête ?

Arwen: Mfff...

Sophia: Aller, j'en suis sûr qu'on s'entendra très bien avec Elena.

Arwen: Qui te dit que c'était d'Elena dont je parlais ? Je l'aime plutôt bien, mais c'est plutôt son petit ami que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, qui est soit-dit en passant un vampire..

Sophia: Attend tu viens de dire que tu appréciais quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Je suis sous le choc !

Arwen: Roh, ça va fait pas cette tête.

Puis je partie.

Sophia: Non mais attend ! Eh attend Arwen ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

Arwen: Chez ELENA ! On va être en retard ...

_20 minutes ! 20 minutes qui me parurent des heures ! Avec Sofia s'extasiant sur le fait que je venais d'avouer que j'appréciais quelqu'un. Enfin ! Nous sommes arrivées ! La délivrance ! Sophia toqua à la porte._

Elena: Oui, j'arrive !

_La porte s'ouvrit._

Sophia & Moi: Salut Elena.

Elena: Salut les filles. Entrez, restez pas dehors, nous dit elle en souriant comme toujours.

**Chapitre III:**

**Mystic Grill**

_Le lendemain, les deux sorcières arrivèrent au lycée cette fois-ci avec une magnifique Audi grise. Elles entrèrent rapidement dans le lycée à cause de la forte pluie. Arrivées Illico Presto elles se dirigèrent au 2ème étage pour le cours d'histoire._

_POV SOPHIA_

Professeur: Bonjour, je suis Alaric Saltzman votre nouveau professeur d'histoire mais certains me connaissent déjà. Bien ! Nous allons parler enfin non ... Vous allez faire un exposé sur Mystic Falls, que ce soit sur un lieu ou sur un moment de l'histoire de notre chère ville. Vous vous mettrez par groupe de 4 personnes, je veux les détails de votre sujet, les anecdotes et si oui ou non il y a eu des répercutions sur notre ville. Et c'est à faire pour dans 2 semaines.

_Après la fin du cours, avec Arwen on traina dans les couloirs._

Fille: Heu ... Sofia ?

Moi: Hum, oh tu es .. Elena c'est ça ?

Elena: Oui, répondit-elle en souriant, je voulais vous parlez à propos du devoir d'histoire, est-ce que vous voudriez bien vous mettre avec moi et Stefan?

Moi: Oh .. Heu .. Bien-sûr.

Elena: Cool ! On se retrouve ce week-end si ça ne vous dérange pas. Chez moi 10h30?

Moi: Aucun problème, ça te va Arwen ? dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Arwen: Ce que j'en dis moi ... c'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser !

Elena: Tenez, l'adresse, si il y a un problème vous pouvez m'appeller sur ce numéro. Bon on se voit à la caféteria !

Moi: Ok.

Arwen: Blanche...

Moi: Quoi ? On pouvait quand même pas refuser !

Arwen: Et ben si ! Désolée mais c'est pas mon "KIFF" de bavarder avec un fichu vampire pendant toute une après-midi !

Moi: Arwen ! Tu sais tous les vampires ne sont pas comme ceux qu'on a connu avant ... Laisse-lui une chance, merde ! Allez fais-le pour moi ... reprit-je en faisant la moue.

Arwen (dans un long soupir): Ok ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour faire ami-ami non plus, y a des limites !

Moi(avec un grand sourire victoirieux): YES ! J'etais sûre que tu accepterais pour moi !

_A la fin des cours, on se dirigeait vers notre Audi, quand on entendit une voix derrière nous._

Mec: Eh, les filles !

Moi: Ah Matt, salut.

Matt: On va tous au Mystic Grill, un bar dans le centre ville, vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous avez rien de prévu..

Moi: Ca serait avec plaisir ! Aller Arwen, viens, ça va nous changer les idées en plus !

Arwen (en trainant des pieds): Pfffff.. Ok.

_Arriver là-bas, notre groupe composé de Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Caroline, Arwen et moi prit une table _

Caroline: Alors ? Pourquoi des filles ayant voyager dans le monde entier on attéris ici, à Mystic Falls ?

Moi: Famille ! Nos ancêtres vivaient ici .. enfin on croit ! Donc on est venu ici pour ça et aussi par curiosité. Mystic Falls c'est un nom assez étrange, on s'est dit que ça pouvait être une nouvelle aventure ! Répondis-je.

Matt: Il y a bien que ça d'intéressant ici, mais comment vous vous êtes connues ?

Moi: Nos parents se connaissaient donc .. on s'est vu pendant les vacances puis on a gardé contact, et aujourd'hui nous voilà inséparables ! ( Rires )

Matt: Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Arwen, fit-il remarquer.

Arwen: Je n'en vois pas la nécéssité quand on ne s'adresse pas directement à moi.

_D'un coup l'ambiance fut refroidi, Grrrrr elle est toujours obligée d'être froide avec les autres, même quand on veux se faire des amis.. _

Elena: Oh, tiens, Jérémy !

Jérémy: Oui, dit-il en venant vers notre table.

Elena: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Jérémy: Rien de spécial, juste envie de sortir.

Bonnie: Assied-toi alors, reprit-elle en souriant.

Elena: Jeremy, je te présente Sofia Elfellah.

Jérémy: Salut.

Moi: Salut !

Elena: Et voilà, Arwen Michaelis.

Arwen: Bonjour.

Jérémy: ...

Elena: Les filles, voila mon frère, Jérémy.

**Chapitre II:**

Le premier jour de cours

POV OMNISCIENT

_Un premier jour de cours est toujours stressant, encore plus quand on est nouvelle. Mais pour Arwen et Sofia c'est devenu une habitude .. surtout qu'elles adoraient impréssioner ! C'est certain qu'arriver en grosse moto noir pour Arwen et en belle voiture de sport blanche pour Sofia était marquant ... Sans se préoccuper de leurs vêtements !_

_Arwen était vêtue d'un jean noir avec des grosses griffures sur les cuisses, avec une ceinture en soie rouge accompagnée d'un haut rouge lui aussi avec d'un côté une manche longue avec griffure sur l'avant bras et de l'autre côté une manche courte, recouvert d'une veste en cuir et tout cela accompagné d'une paire de Rangers noirs elles aussi. Ses vêtements, accentuait sa peau pâle et sa fragilitée , qui n'est qu'une apparence, mais aussi ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux attachés étaient mis sur le côté et tombaient sur ses reins._

_Sa meilleure amie Sofia, était vêtue d'une veste marron, d'un tee-shirt manches longues de couleur clair, d'un pantalon jean slim avec des bottes dorées et une ceinture. Ses vêtements accentuaient ses formes et son maquillage faisait resortir ses tendres yeux vert clair. Lachées dans son dos, ses longs cheveux virvoltaient au vent._

_Seulement quelques minutes après leur arrivée, quelque peu remarquée, le lycée ne parlait pratiquement que d'elles._

Arwen: Sérieux, blanche ..Tout cette attention t'en a pas marre ? Dit-elle en soupirant.

Sophia: Mhmm .. non .. Excusez-moi ?

Secrétaire: Oui, mademoiselle.

Sophia: Nous sommes Sofia Elfellah et Arwen Michaelis les nouvelles, dit-elle en souriant.

Secrétaire: Oh bien sûr, bienvenue mesdemoiselles, tenez votre emploi du temps.

Sophia & Arwen: Merci, repondirent les deux jeunes filles en coeur.

Sophia: Bon .. on commence par Littérature.

Arwen: ... regardant dans le vide.

Sophia: Black?

Arwen: ... toujours dans le vide.

_Sophia: Eh oh, Black ! _

_Arwen: Hein? quoi? Dit-elle en sursautant._

_Sophia: Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure il se passe quoi?_

_Arwen: Oh... Tu n'as rien sentis de... bizarre .. ?_

_Sophia: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?_

_Arwen: L'air, les vibrations j'ai l'impréssion..._

_Sophia: T'as raison, on dirait un..._

_Arwen: Vampire... finit-elle en écarquillant les yeux._

_Sophia: Quoi ?_

_Arwen: Regarde là._

_Et elle avait raison, arrivée devant leur salle de Littérature, elles virent un couple, une belle brune accompagnée d'un brun à la peau extrêmement pâle. Ce jeune homme appelé Stefan était un vampire..._

_Tout en cachant leur étonnement elles s'assirent au fond de la salle._

_Sophia: Un vampire... cela m'étonne pas. Mais quand même j'aurais pensé qu'après les chasses aux vampires ils auraient désertés._

_Arwen: Bah tu vois bien Blanche que ce n'est pas le cas. En plus ce vampire à l'air de s'être épris de la mortelle là._

_Sophia: Cas classique, tu crois que c'est quoi ? Une nouvelle version de Twilight ?_

_Arwen: Oh, pitié non..._

_Professeur: Bonjour tout le monde, je suis votre professeur de littérature , je vous ai tous eu l'année dernière donc nous allons juste laisser les deux nouvelles se présenter. Mesdemoiselles approchez s'il vous plaît._

_Arwen & Sophia: Génial ! _

Sophia: Salut, je m'appelle Sofia Elfelah j'ai 17 ans je suis née en Espagne mais j'ai vécu en France hum... je suis émancipée et j'ai voyagé à peu près partout dans le monde et je suis très heureuse d'être ici.

Arwen: Et moi je m'appelle Arwen Michaelis j'ai 17 ans je suis née au Japon où j'ai vécu la moitié de mon enfance puis j'ai déménagée en Angleterre. Je suis émancipée moi aussi, j'ai voyagé à peu près dans le monde entier.

M. Wagesen: Où êtes-vous allez exactement?

Sophia: Oh, toute l'europe, la Russie, le Japon, le Brésil ... enfin c'est assez long ...

M. Wagesen: Vos parents doivent beaucoup vous aimez.

Arwen: Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre problème, monsieur, dit-elle froidement.

M. Wagesen: Oh .. Bon vous pouvez vous asseoir.

_Sophia: Ca va?_

_Arwen: Bien-sûr ! Sauf que je déteste les gens trop curieux.. dit-elle d'un ton en colère._

_Sophia: Je sais bien .._

A la fin du cours, elles flanèrent dans le couloir en attendant le prochain cours, qui est biologie.

Fille: Excusez-moi ?

Sophia: Oui.

Fille: Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes.

Sophia: Enchantée ..

Caroline: Sofia Elfelah, je sais et toi tu dois être Arwen Michaelis. Ravie de vous rencontrez, je me disais que comme vous étiez nouvelles vous vouliez peut-être qu'on vous fassent visiter la ville ?

Sophia: Oh...

Arwen: Non, merci et puis je ne pense pas que cette ville soit aussi intéressante que ça côté visite.

Caroline: Oui, mais je connais pleins d'endroits géniaux.

Arwen: Non merci, bon désolé mais on doit y aller, on a cours.

Caroline: Oh bien sûr ... Alors on se retrouve à la caféteria, dit-elle alors qu'elle partait en souriant.

Sophia: Bien-sûr on serait enchanter moi et Arwen.

Après cette courte discussion disons...intéressante et le cours de biologie ... aussi intéressant. Elles allèrent à la caféteria.

Caroline: Arwen, Sofia par ici !

Arwen: Oh non... soupira-t-elle.

Sophia: Aller viens Black ! Salut Caroline.

Caroline: Asseyez-vous, je vous présente. Arwen, Sofia je vous présente Elena Gilbert son petit ami Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Benette la meilleure amie d'Elena et Matt Donovan.

Arwen & Sophia: Enchantées de faire votre connaissance.

Tous: Nous aussi.

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance et regarder d'un mauvais oeil le vampire, elles poursuivèrent les cours jusqu'à 16heures.

Arrivées devant leur nouveau chez-elles, elles découvrirent une jolie maison a un seul étage contenant 3 magnifiques chambres, 2 salles de bains spacieuses, une cuisine américaine (sans dec), un salon ouvert, le tout accompagné d'un beau petit jardin.

Puis après avoir mis et ranger leurs affaires (ce qui leur a pris, il faut l'avouer, toute leur après-midi et une bonne partie de leur soirée) elles se posèrent enfin sur leur nouveau canapé.

Arwen: Serieusement Blanche, pourquoi ont est venu ici déjà?

Sophia: Parce que dans cette ville il y a des manifestations de magie sombre et de magie pure, et aussi car dans le livre sacré des Sorcières il est écrit que cette ville a beaucoup de faces cachées, que cela concerne la chasse aux sorcières ou la chasse aux vampires, on pourrait apprendre beaucoup de choses grâce à elle.

Arwen(faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre): Et donc ... ?

Sophia: Bah ça à l'air cool ! Ne me dis pas que tu pense le contraire ? NON ne répond même pas à ça, dit elle en commencant a partir vers sa chambre. Et va te reposer, demain c'est notre premier jour de cours !

Sur ces paroles Arwen soupira et partit elle aussi dans sa chambre, car elle avait le préssentiment que demain allait être une longue journée..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre V:**

POV de Stefan

Aujourd'hui je me levai à 7h00 du matin, bien trop tôt pour un samedi matin ! Et puis je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Elena. Une heure après, je me dirigeais lentement chez Elena en repensant à la sensation bizarre que j'ai eu la première fois que j'ai vu les deux nouvelles.

Flash-back:

Moi et Elena étions déjà installés dans la salle de Littérature quand les deux nouvelles arrivont.

L'une avait l'air heureuse avec un visage amical et l'autre un visage froid et fermé mais des yeux peu commun chez les mortels.

Elles s'assièrent au fond de la salle et commencèrent à parler mais le problème c'est que je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qu'elles se disaient même avec mon ouie sur-dévelopée.

Et puis je ne sais pas ... j'ai un mauvais préssentiment vis à vis d'elles que ce soit leur façon d'agir ou les vibrations qui les entourent. Je n'ai jamais ressentis cela chez un mortel à moins que ...

Fin du Flash-Back:

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: Salut Stefan, me répondit-elle en m'embrassant. Sofia et Arwen devraient arriver dans 1 heure.

-En parlant d'elle... Je les trouve étrange, quelque chose me gêne chez elles.

Elena: Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Stefan: La première fois que je les ai vus j'ai ressentis quelque chose ... d'étrange.

Elena: Mais non, Stefan je les trouve au contraire très sympathiques, peut-être qu'Arwen n'est pas très expressive mais je suis sûre qu'en les connaissant mieux tu les apprécierais, et puis tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour moi non?

Stefan: Bien-sûr mon amour, répondis-je ne l'embrassant.

Avant l'arrivée des deux nouvelles, nous discutions de choses et d'autres jusqu'à que j'entende toquer à la porte et qu'Elena se lève pour aller ouvrir.

Sophia & Arwen: Salut Elena.

Elena: Salut les filles. Entrez, restez pas dehors.

**Chapitre IV:**

**Mystic grill et week-end**

POV d'Arwen:

Sophia: Enchantée de te connaître Jeremy. En faite t'es le frère d'Elena, mais tu n'es pas si jeune que ça...dit Sophia

Elena: Heu, j'ai été adoptée c'est pour ça qu'on a pas une grande différence d'âge ..

Sophia: Oh, excuse moi si c'est un sujet délicat ...

Elena: Non ne t'inquiète pas, et puis c'est pas comme ci tu pouvais le savoir, sourit-elle.

Caroline: Bon, c'est pas que les histoires m'ennuie mais j'ai soif, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Sofia: Une bière pour moi s'il te plaît, et un coca pour Arwen, dit-elle en me regardant comme pour avoir mon approbation.

_Je hocha le tête en signe de 'oui'._

Caroline: Ok et vous ?

Tous sauf Caroline, Sophia & Moi: Bière ! (Rires)

Elena(souriant) : Wow ! Ca fais bizarre de savoir que mon petit frère boit de la bière.

Jérémy: ...

Sophia: Tu as quel âge Jeremy ?

Jérémy: J'ai 17ans.

_Après avoir bu mon coca, je me leva et dit qu'il était temps de rentrer, car nous avions pas mal de choses à faire. Et avec un regard qui ne contestait aucun refus pour ma très chère Blanche nous partîmes chez nous._

_Les 3 jours qui suivirent furent calme sans compter la tentative désespérante de ma soi-disant amie à me faire intégrer dans le groupe d'amis de Caroline._

_Puis le moment tant redouté arriva. Samedi matin. Je me réveille à 8h30, fila à la douche et descendis dans la salle à manger où Sofia était déjà entrain de manger._

Sophia: Alors prête ?

Arwen: Mfff...

Sophia: Aller, j'en suis sûr qu'on s'entendra très bien avec Elena.

Arwen: Qui te dit que c'était d'Elena dont je parlais ? Je l'aime plutôt bien, mais c'est plutôt son petit ami que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, qui est soit-dit en passant un vampire..

Sophia: Attend tu viens de dire que tu appréciais quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Je suis sous le choc !

Arwen: Roh, ça va fait pas cette tête.

Puis je partie.

Sophia: Non mais attend ! Eh attend Arwen ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

Arwen: Chez ELENA ! On va être en retard ...

_20 minutes ! 20 minutes qui me parurent des heures ! Avec Sofia s'extasiant sur le fait que je venais d'avouer que j'appréciais quelqu'un. Enfin ! Nous sommes arrivées ! La délivrance ! Sophia toqua à la porte._

Elena: Oui, j'arrive !

_La porte s'ouvrit._

Sophia & Moi: Salut Elena.

Elena: Salut les filles. Entrez, restez pas dehors, nous dit elle en souriant comme toujours.

**Chapitre III:**

**Mystic Grill**

_Le lendemain, les deux sorcières arrivèrent au lycée cette fois-ci avec une magnifique Audi grise. Elles entrèrent rapidement dans le lycée à cause de la forte pluie. Arrivées Illico Presto elles se dirigèrent au 2ème étage pour le cours d'histoire._

_POV SOPHIA_

Professeur: Bonjour, je suis Alaric Saltzman votre nouveau professeur d'histoire mais certains me connaissent déjà. Bien ! Nous allons parler enfin non ... Vous allez faire un exposé sur Mystic Falls, que ce soit sur un lieu ou sur un moment de l'histoire de notre chère ville. Vous vous mettrez par groupe de 4 personnes, je veux les détails de votre sujet, les anecdotes et si oui ou non il y a eu des répercutions sur notre ville. Et c'est à faire pour dans 2 semaines.

_Après la fin du cours, avec Arwen on traina dans les couloirs._

Fille: Heu ... Sofia ?

Moi: Hum, oh tu es .. Elena c'est ça ?

Elena: Oui, répondit-elle en souriant, je voulais vous parlez à propos du devoir d'histoire, est-ce que vous voudriez bien vous mettre avec moi et Stefan?

Moi: Oh .. Heu .. Bien-sûr.

Elena: Cool ! On se retrouve ce week-end si ça ne vous dérange pas. Chez moi 10h30?

Moi: Aucun problème, ça te va Arwen ? dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Arwen: Ce que j'en dis moi ... c'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser !

Elena: Tenez, l'adresse, si il y a un problème vous pouvez m'appeller sur ce numéro. Bon on se voit à la caféteria !

Moi: Ok.

Arwen: Blanche...

Moi: Quoi ? On pouvait quand même pas refuser !

Arwen: Et ben si ! Désolée mais c'est pas mon "KIFF" de bavarder avec un fichu vampire pendant toute une après-midi !

Moi: Arwen ! Tu sais tous les vampires ne sont pas comme ceux qu'on a connu avant ... Laisse-lui une chance, merde ! Allez fais-le pour moi ... reprit-je en faisant la moue.

Arwen (dans un long soupir): Ok ! Mais compte pas sur moi pour faire ami-ami non plus, y a des limites !

Moi(avec un grand sourire victoirieux): YES ! J'etais sûre que tu accepterais pour moi !

_A la fin des cours, on se dirigeait vers notre Audi, quand on entendit une voix derrière nous._

Mec: Eh, les filles !

Moi: Ah Matt, salut.

Matt: On va tous au Mystic Grill, un bar dans le centre ville, vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous avez rien de prévu..

Moi: Ca serait avec plaisir ! Aller Arwen, viens, ça va nous changer les idées en plus !

Arwen (en trainant des pieds): Pfffff.. Ok.

_Arriver là-bas, notre groupe composé de Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Caroline, Arwen et moi prit une table _

Caroline: Alors ? Pourquoi des filles ayant voyager dans le monde entier on attéris ici, à Mystic Falls ?

Moi: Famille ! Nos ancêtres vivaient ici .. enfin on croit ! Donc on est venu ici pour ça et aussi par curiosité. Mystic Falls c'est un nom assez étrange, on s'est dit que ça pouvait être une nouvelle aventure ! Répondis-je.

Matt: Il y a bien que ça d'intéressant ici, mais comment vous vous êtes connues ?

Moi: Nos parents se connaissaient donc .. on s'est vu pendant les vacances puis on a gardé contact, et aujourd'hui nous voilà inséparables ! ( Rires )

Matt: Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Arwen, fit-il remarquer.

Arwen: Je n'en vois pas la nécéssité quand on ne s'adresse pas directement à moi.

_D'un coup l'ambiance fut refroidi, Grrrrr elle est toujours obligée d'être froide avec les autres, même quand on veux se faire des amis.. _

Elena: Oh, tiens, Jérémy !

Jérémy: Oui, dit-il en venant vers notre table.

Elena: Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Jérémy: Rien de spécial, juste envie de sortir.

Bonnie: Assied-toi alors, reprit-elle en souriant.

Elena: Jeremy, je te présente Sofia Elfellah.

Jérémy: Salut.

Moi: Salut !

Elena: Et voilà, Arwen Michaelis.

Arwen: Bonjour.

Jérémy: ...

Elena: Les filles, voila mon frère, Jérémy.

**Chapitre II:**

Le premier jour de cours

POV OMNISCIENT

_Un premier jour de cours est toujours stressant, encore plus quand on est nouvelle. Mais pour Arwen et Sofia c'est devenu une habitude .. surtout qu'elles adoraient impréssioner ! C'est certain qu'arriver en grosse moto noir pour Arwen et en belle voiture de sport blanche pour Sofia était marquant ... Sans se préoccuper de leurs vêtements !_

_Arwen était vêtue d'un jean noir avec des grosses griffures sur les cuisses, avec une ceinture en soie rouge accompagnée d'un haut rouge lui aussi avec d'un côté une manche longue avec griffure sur l'avant bras et de l'autre côté une manche courte, recouvert d'une veste en cuir et tout cela accompagné d'une paire de Rangers noirs elles aussi. Ses vêtements, accentuait sa peau pâle et sa fragilitée , qui n'est qu'une apparence, mais aussi ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Ses cheveux attachés étaient mis sur le côté et tombaient sur ses reins._

_Sa meilleure amie Sofia, était vêtue d'une veste marron, d'un tee-shirt manches longues de couleur clair, d'un pantalon jean slim avec des bottes dorées et une ceinture. Ses vêtements accentuaient ses formes et son maquillage faisait resortir ses tendres yeux vert clair. Lachées dans son dos, ses longs cheveux virvoltaient au vent._

_Seulement quelques minutes après leur arrivée, quelque peu remarquée, le lycée ne parlait pratiquement que d'elles._

Arwen: Sérieux, blanche ..Tout cette attention t'en a pas marre ? Dit-elle en soupirant.

Sophia: Mhmm .. non .. Excusez-moi ?

Secrétaire: Oui, mademoiselle.

Sophia: Nous sommes Sofia Elfellah et Arwen Michaelis les nouvelles, dit-elle en souriant.

Secrétaire: Oh bien sûr, bienvenue mesdemoiselles, tenez votre emploi du temps.

Sophia & Arwen: Merci, repondirent les deux jeunes filles en coeur.

Sophia: Bon .. on commence par Littérature.

Arwen: ... regardant dans le vide.

Sophia: Black?

Arwen: ... toujours dans le vide.

_Sophia: Eh oh, Black ! _

_Arwen: Hein? quoi? Dit-elle en sursautant._

_Sophia: Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure il se passe quoi?_

_Arwen: Oh... Tu n'as rien sentis de... bizarre .. ?_

_Sophia: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?_

_Arwen: L'air, les vibrations j'ai l'impréssion..._

_Sophia: T'as raison, on dirait un..._

_Arwen: Vampire... finit-elle en écarquillant les yeux._

_Sophia: Quoi ?_

_Arwen: Regarde là._

_Et elle avait raison, arrivée devant leur salle de Littérature, elles virent un couple, une belle brune accompagnée d'un brun à la peau extrêmement pâle. Ce jeune homme appelé Stefan était un vampire..._

_Tout en cachant leur étonnement elles s'assirent au fond de la salle._

_Sophia: Un vampire... cela m'étonne pas. Mais quand même j'aurais pensé qu'après les chasses aux vampires ils auraient désertés._

_Arwen: Bah tu vois bien Blanche que ce n'est pas le cas. En plus ce vampire à l'air de s'être épris de la mortelle là._

_Sophia: Cas classique, tu crois que c'est quoi ? Une nouvelle version de Twilight ?_

_Arwen: Oh, pitié non..._

_Professeur: Bonjour tout le monde, je suis votre professeur de littérature , je vous ai tous eu l'année dernière donc nous allons juste laisser les deux nouvelles se présenter. Mesdemoiselles approchez s'il vous plaît._

_Arwen & Sophia: Génial ! _

Sophia: Salut, je m'appelle Sofia Elfelah j'ai 17 ans je suis née en Espagne mais j'ai vécu en France hum... je suis émancipée et j'ai voyagé à peu près partout dans le monde et je suis très heureuse d'être ici.

Arwen: Et moi je m'appelle Arwen Michaelis j'ai 17 ans je suis née au Japon où j'ai vécu la moitié de mon enfance puis j'ai déménagée en Angleterre. Je suis émancipée moi aussi, j'ai voyagé à peu près dans le monde entier.

M. Wagesen: Où êtes-vous allez exactement?

Sophia: Oh, toute l'europe, la Russie, le Japon, le Brésil ... enfin c'est assez long ...

M. Wagesen: Vos parents doivent beaucoup vous aimez.

Arwen: Je ne pense pas que ce soit votre problème, monsieur, dit-elle froidement.

M. Wagesen: Oh .. Bon vous pouvez vous asseoir.

_Sophia: Ca va?_

_Arwen: Bien-sûr ! Sauf que je déteste les gens trop curieux.. dit-elle d'un ton en colère._

_Sophia: Je sais bien .._

A la fin du cours, elles flanèrent dans le couloir en attendant le prochain cours, qui est biologie.

Fille: Excusez-moi ?

Sophia: Oui.

Fille: Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes.

Sophia: Enchantée ..

Caroline: Sofia Elfelah, je sais et toi tu dois être Arwen Michaelis. Ravie de vous rencontrez, je me disais que comme vous étiez nouvelles vous vouliez peut-être qu'on vous fassent visiter la ville ?

Sophia: Oh...

Arwen: Non, merci et puis je ne pense pas que cette ville soit aussi intéressante que ça côté visite.

Caroline: Oui, mais je connais pleins d'endroits géniaux.

Arwen: Non merci, bon désolé mais on doit y aller, on a cours.

Caroline: Oh bien sûr ... Alors on se retrouve à la caféteria, dit-elle alors qu'elle partait en souriant.

Sophia: Bien-sûr on serait enchanter moi et Arwen.

Après cette courte discussion disons...intéressante et le cours de biologie ... aussi intéressant. Elles allèrent à la caféteria.

Caroline: Arwen, Sofia par ici !

Arwen: Oh non... soupira-t-elle.

Sophia: Aller viens Black ! Salut Caroline.

Caroline: Asseyez-vous, je vous présente. Arwen, Sofia je vous présente Elena Gilbert son petit ami Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Benette la meilleure amie d'Elena et Matt Donovan.

Arwen & Sophia: Enchantées de faire votre connaissance.

Tous: Nous aussi.

Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance et regarder d'un mauvais oeil le vampire, elles poursuivèrent les cours jusqu'à 16heures.

Arrivées devant leur nouveau chez-elles, elles découvrirent une jolie maison a un seul étage contenant 3 magnifiques chambres, 2 salles de bains spacieuses, une cuisine américaine (sans dec), un salon ouvert, le tout accompagné d'un beau petit jardin.

Puis après avoir mis et ranger leurs affaires (ce qui leur a pris, il faut l'avouer, toute leur après-midi et une bonne partie de leur soirée) elles se posèrent enfin sur leur nouveau canapé.

Arwen: Serieusement Blanche, pourquoi ont est venu ici déjà?

Sophia: Parce que dans cette ville il y a des manifestations de magie sombre et de magie pure, et aussi car dans le livre sacré des Sorcières il est écrit que cette ville a beaucoup de faces cachées, que cela concerne la chasse aux sorcières ou la chasse aux vampires, on pourrait apprendre beaucoup de choses grâce à elle.

Arwen(faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre): Et donc ... ?

Sophia: Bah ça à l'air cool ! Ne me dis pas que tu pense le contraire ? NON ne répond même pas à ça, dit elle en commencant a partir vers sa chambre. Et va te reposer, demain c'est notre premier jour de cours !

Sur ces paroles Arwen soupira et partit elle aussi dans sa chambre, car elle avait le préssentiment que demain allait être une longue journée..

**Voilà c'est ma première fic... donc si vous l'aimez ou pas j'aimerais quand même avoir votre avis donc REVIEWS please...**

**Je l'ai pas terminer je veux juste savoir si je continues ou si j'arrête le massacre tout les conseils sont les bienvenus que ce soit pisitif ou négatif mais soyez pas trop méchant... C'est ma première fic! Merci à ma correctrice qui sans elle cette fic serait un désastre! Donc si y a encore des fautes allez vous plaindre chez elle! Lolll brefons... Heu... REVIEWS...!**


End file.
